Patients who survive allogeneic hematopoeitic stem cell transplantation continue to experience side-effects and psychological difficulties for years following allogeneic HSCT. Although some knowledge exists to help us understand the experience of various groups of allogeneic HSCT patients, the face of allogeneic transplant has changed considerably over the last five years and limits the application of existing reports. Patients with new types of diseases e.g. solid tumor and those who are older (more than 55 years) and with more significant debilitation are undergoing allogeneic HSCT. The long term goal of this study is to characterize longitudinally the functional health, psychosocial adjustment, HRQL and symptom experience associated with long term survival after allogeneic HSCT. This study has two specific aims: 1. To examine the functional status, psychosocial adjustment and HRQL of patients greater than 3 years following allogeneic HSCT. 2. To examine the symptom experience of patients greater than 3 years following allogeneic HSCT. The study starting enrolling subjects in August 2005. Three patients have been enrolled to date.